


Accidental Lovers

by htfrjolenz



Series: The Adventures and Perils of Davy Jones [4]
Category: The Monkees
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:29:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htfrjolenz/pseuds/htfrjolenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Monkees are as they were in 1966 in this saga but this is an altered reality story, it takes place in modern times and certain facts have been changed to create the plot and environment.)</p>
<p>Summary: Series follower to “A Season of Brotherly Love”<br/>   A holiday ski trip to Aspen goes suddenly wrong and strange relationships are formed …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: VERY hardcore sexual descriptions, foul language, Major Drama  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing Monkees related and all of this is a work of fiction - it never happened except in my cracked brain. I make no aspersions upon anyone's sexual preferences

   Sunday morning, the day after Christmas, found Davy and his bandmates hurriedly throwing things together for their trip. Along with Davy's brother Nicky, Tony and Robbie the four were leaving that afternoon for two weeks of skiing in Aspen. An avid outdoorsman and skilled skier, Davy was beyond excited. The trip was a celebration, of not only the New Year, but he and Mike's birthdays on the thirtieth as well. He was prepared for a grand vacation, something he had never had really, with all those he loved. The airport van arrived promptly at noon to take the group to LAX. They checked their luggage, went through security, and waited for the first class boarding call. Once in the air, Tony shared the fabulous details of the house they would be renting for the next two weeks.  
   "You guys are going to _l **ove**_ this place, listen to the description:   
                      _This luxury five bedroom town-home features an updated kitchen and bathrooms, with_  
 _granite countertops, stainless steel appliances, steam showers and a jetted tub in the_  
 _upstairs master bedroom. Other amenities include an enclosed deck with a propane grill,_  
 _with premiere views of Shadow Mountain and ski lift 1-A. With a heated indoor pool and_  
 _hot tub, gourmet kitchen, free airport transfers, wireless internet, and flat screen TVs with_  
 _HD cable service, your lodging has all of the modern conveniences. A fireplace in the main_  
 _living area and each bedroom heats this executive level house, which has a mudroom, two_  
 _offices and a laundry room. A free full breakfast is provided daily for each guest as_  
 _well as complimentary on-demand, in-town transportation. All guests receive free weekly_  
 _passes to the Aspen Club spa and workout facility‘.”_   
   "Wow Tone, you really went all out - this place sounds ** _amazing_**!"  
   "Robbie it's a dream vacation, I really think everyone is going to love it here."   
   "That's impressive Tonio," Micky said, "I'm not gonna want to go _home_!"   
   "I haven't seen snow since I left New York, I can _hardly wait_!" Peter enthused.   
   "This is going to be so great! The amenities sound incredible but I plan to be on the slopes as much as I can."   
   "Oh me too Nicky," Davy enthused, though the _swimming pool_ sounds great too!"   
   The flight was smooth and without event passing quickly as they spent most of it chatting away about the weeks ahead. Landing in Aspen at four forty-two pm, airport services transported the VIPs to their private rental, and by six-fifteen, they were settled into their rooms. Ready for dinner they ordered in, resting up for a big day of skiing on Monday.   
   "I cahn't _wait_ to hit the slopes," Davy said, snuggling into the king-size bed beside Micky.   
   "I know, me too, I haven't been skiing in _five years_!"   
   "This is gonna be the best vacation _evah_!"   
   "Then let's start it off _right_ ," Micky said, pulling his little one into a tight embrace, "c'mere you."   
                                                                                      *****  
   Nicky watched a light snowfall through the foggy windowpane as a fire crackled with fervor behind the grate where Tony and Robbie sat sipping brandy.   
    "This place is incredible Tone, I still can't believe you went to _such expense_ paisano."   
   "Roberto, mi amici, this is the family I've never had. If I can spoil them - create good, _lasting_ memories - _E 'solo_ il denaro."         
   "Yes, money is nothing without happiness and loved ones to share it with."   
   "Nicky, mi Amor, why do you look so distant?” Tony asked the somber youth.   
   "It's nothing," he lied, "just jet-lag I guess."   
   Tony gave him a wry look.   
   "Sell it to someone who's buying mio piccolo tesoro che giace - this is _me_."   
   The young man gave a weak smile.   
   "Okay, I'm not sure really. I just have this nagging feeling.. like something completely _wrong_ is about to happen."   
   "It's understandable. Every time a wonderful thing has come into our lives - _your_ life - it seems some force has tried to spoil it, take it back. Makes sense you should feel some apprehension."   
   Nicky nodded.   
   "Don’t look for trouble Nicky," Robbie offered, "you'll find it _every_ time."   
   "It's been an insane couple of months, stressful and emotional, and having two weeks in front of you with nothing to do but relax and enjoy life has added a spin your brain is not adjusting to very well. Get some sleep kiddo," Tony said softly," you'll likely feel much better in the morning."   
   "I'm sure you're right. Goodnight."   
   "Night Nicky."   
   "Buona notte mia dolce."  
  
   The Monday sun indeed brought Nicky alive with a renewed vigor and a sense of peace. Shaking it off as a winter night's doldrums, he greeted the family with his usual sunny smile.   
   "Morning everyone!"   
   "Good morning."   
   "Mornin Nicky."   
   "Hey sunshine, you look better," Tony said relieved.   
   "I _feel_ better. I was probably just over-tired and thinking too much." He smiled.   
   "The concierge rang to say our skis are waxed and ready," Tony announced, "so I had him send a van round to pick us up in thirty minutes. Breakfast first and then - _shoop-shoop_!"   
   Excited cries of enthusiasm came from the now-enlivened group with the exception of one rather sickly looking party: _Big ol Tex_.   
   "Whas'sa matter Mike?" Davy asked his pal.   
   A tight-lipped shake of his head was all he would offer.   
   "He's very nervous about skiing for the first time," Peter said.   
   "I told ya Mike s'nothin _to_ it," Davy assured him. "The others can go on n ski, and you n me we'll go to the bunny slope n I'll teach ya _everythin_ ' there is to know."   
   The easy, genuine smile worked its usual magic, the slim lanky Texan, relaxing, smiled at his tiny friend. Breakfast was light and quick to arrive.   
   At the lodge's restaurant they dined in an atmosphere of chatty exuberance, eager to hit the fluffy white powder. The concierge supplied them with their lift tickets, their freshly waxed skis delivered to them in the lobby of the lodge.   
   "You fellas go on ahead," Davy called, "Im gonna work with Mike on how to don the skis."   
   "Alright," Tony replied, listen up everyone - try not to go off alone, there's _safety_ in numbers. Let's all meet back at the restaurant for lunch at say _one o'clock_?"  
   Nodding agreement, they headed out for the slopes.   
   "Okay Mike," Davy began, "first thing ya need to learn is 'ow to put on yer skis …"   
   A short time later the unlikely twosome had made their way out to the beginner hill, strapped in tight and ready to roll. Davy's careful, expert instructions were patient and clear, giving to the newbie skier the confidence and knowledge he needed to brave the challenge. Finally feeling prepared, they pushed off together down the short, gentle incline.   
   The rush of wind against their faces breathed life into every fiber of their bodies. The light of the sun permeated the winter sky, resonating a glow that showcased the picturesque snow-covered mountain peaks standing majestically in the distance. Despite the chill air, Mike couldn't help but appreciate the splendor of it all as he glided effortlessly down the trail of snow and ice, the landscape breathtaking - the feeling exhilarating. The whole experience of being in control on a snowy slope and feeling the sense of motion was like no other that he had ever had. When they came to a stop at the bottom, Davy looked up at his companion. Breathless and rosy-cheeked, his giddy expression said it all: Mike was _hooked_.   
   "Man Tiny that was freakin _AWESOME_!"   
   "Pretty amazing isn't it?"   
   "It really was! Let's go again!"   
   By the time they met the others for lunch Davy was pleased to be able to announce that Mike was now a novice skier.   
   "That's great Mike!" Micky smiled.   
   "I knew you could do it Michael!"   
   "Quite a fahst _learner_ that one," Davy boasted, "really picked up on it quickly!"   
   "Well don't give me so much credit there Tiny," Mike reddened slightly, "I had me a purty good teacher."   
   "Before we go back home you'll be skiing Shadow Mountain like a pro Mike!" Tony praised, "Good work kiddo," he said to Davy earnestly.   
   After lunch, the group rented snowmobiles and spent the afternoon screaming across the open terrain, flying atop the packed snow. The white blur of the landscape mixed with the crisp, wintry air was both refreshing and intoxicating all at once. Nicky, Robbie and Tony each rode their own machine while Mike and Peter shared one. Micky drove the other with Davy at his back, laughing wildly in his ear. Two hours later they were back at the house, pleasantly fatigued and frozen to the bone. A round of hot showers and warm brandy working to warm their chilled blood they relaxed in front of the fire, the two couples cuddling close.   
   At six o'clock they left again on the shuttle-bus to keep reservations at the Crystal Palace Dinner Theater; Two ninety-minute shows and a fabulous meal of elk steaks and orange duck, with creamy vegetable soup and crème brulee. The first show was a western comedy entitled 'Trouble in River City': A gang of clumsy, moronic would-be bandits hilariously bungled one attempt after another to rob banks and make trouble in a small town. Dinner was served at the start of intermission and subsequently the second show began. This second presentation was a musical farce dubbed 'Faeries in the Firehouse' - a bold bit of slapstick about a group of gay firefighters who moonlighted as strippers in a men's-only club.   
                                                                                      *****  
   Back home for the night, Mike and Peter borrowed the hot tub in Micky and Davy's room. Providing them with some privacy, the younger pair went for a swim in the pool house alone. Beneath the domed, glass roof they played and splashed under a canopy of stars, the blue and red bulbs casting a sultry purple hue around them, adding a sensual and erotic mood to the midnight dip. Davy swam around on his back, circling Micky like a hungry shark, his penetrating gaze and sultry pout arousing his partner to a heated posture. He paused his predatory stalking, and shedding his swim trunks wrapped his muscled legs around Micky's waist, the bulge in his lover's swimsuit leading him to tease.   
   "Feels like someone is a bit 'appy to _see_ me," he flirted. Micky pulled him closer, grinding Davy's pelvis against his own hardness.   
   "The better to _fuck_ you with my dear," he grinned devilishly.   
   "Ooh does that mean _this is fer **me**_?" Davy asked, playfully squeezing Micky's erection.   
   Wading through the pool with Davy bobbing against him in the water, Micky let out a small groan.   
   "You _know_ it baby, I'm gonna ride you like a seahorse!"   
   He buried his face in the Englishman's neck, kissing and sucking hard. Davy moaned at the painful pleasure and yanked at the dark curls atop his lover's head. Lifting the smaller man from the water he licked his hardened nipples - nipping gently - bringing a look of agonized ecstasy to his face, releasing him long only enough to wiggle out of his swimsuit. Drawing his body back to him they rubbed deliciously against each other in the warm salty water, kissing passionately they bobbed along in a gentle arc till they reached the pools tiled edge.   
   Laying his head against the deck, Davy gripped the side with both arms, his body stretching out into the water. Nudging his legs apart Micky traced his fingers up the inside of his thighs, rewarded with tiny delighted shivers of gooseflesh. Moving closer he leaned forward kissing his way up Davy's taut belly, tactically brushing against his lover's shaft, eliciting a pleasured moan. His carnal urges stoked, Micky drew up, and pressing against the furrowed entrance plunged into his lover's tight warmth with a grunt. Tensing at the friction of his first lube-less sex, Davy squeezed his eyes shut against the brief pain. Sensing his discomfort Micky paused, and taking his lover's cock in hand, he stroked him to a frenzied stupor - erasing the anxiety - obliterating the pain. With a slow, steady rhythm he proceeded, gripping the roundness of Davy's ass in both hands, kneading the firm flesh as waves of sensual heat radiated through him.   
   Riding an electric jolt of erotic delight he bucked forward, his mind no longer in control of his body's desires. Snapping his hips into a fiery pace Micky grazed the magical button gifted to all men, lighting up Davy's pleasure center like Times Square on New Years Eve, the younger man responding with a hungry growl, his heels digging into his lover's back. The warm water slapping against their naked skin edged them along quickly, adding to the delectable potpourri of sensory stimulation. With strangled cries they climaxed seconds apart, feeding off one another's ardent expressions they spent their elixirs with a satisfied, breathy hiss.   
   When their knees could carry them they padded, still naked, back to their room - stepping inside just in time to witness the culmination of Peter and Mike's final moments in a passionate mutual exchange of oral sex. They stood transfixed, as the lovers lay on the deck of the whirlpool violently sucking each other's swollen cocks. Mesmerized and unable to look away, they gave witness until the two came to shuddering orgasm, eagerly swallowing one another's milk. Panting and sweaty, Mike stood, casting a lecherous glance at the dumbstruck couple. A sexy smile passing his lips, he collected his love-worn partner by the hand and walked silently from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

   Nicky had a restless haunting night filled with taunting images on a dark and eerie dreamscape:

_He saw two silhouettes in a dimly_   
_lit place. While he saw no faces or_   
_definitive shapes, he sensed in_   
_some way that one of them was his_   
_brother. A grim feeling of danger and_   
_foreboding gripped him and he_   
_thrashed about in his bed. He could_   
_smell fever - taste panic and fear._   
_A single word rang out in his head -_   
_( **TINY!)**_

   He awoke suddenly, his body drenched in sweat. Heart pounding, his mind flooded with the haunting images of his nightmare, Nicky fought to gain his composure.  
           (That was _WEIRD_ )  
   A bundle of nerves he climbed out of bed, too restless to simply lay staring at the ceiling. Raiding the kitchen for a glass of milk he sat staring out the window at the lightly falling snow. Try as he might to dismiss it as only a dream, he could not shake the feeling that something terrible was going to happen - an impending sense of dread that clung to him like a second skin.  
   "Knock it off, you're over thinking again," he said to the empty room.  
           ( _Am_ I?)  
   Rinsing his empty glass he went back to his room, futile hopes of sleep battling the hair-raising images still burning in his mind's eye. Sleep however eventually found him and blessedly without the interference of his own inner-demons.  
   Tuesday morning rolled in heavy and gray with snow-filled clouds marching in from the north. Eager to get some early morning time in on the slopes, Tony, Robbie and Nicky caught the first shuttle-bus to the lodge: after their late-night ménage a qatre, the four lovebirds were all sleeping late. Around eleven o'clock the early risers came strolling through the door, cheeks flushed red from the December chill.  
   "You guys missed some great powder," Robbie said, collapsing onto the sofa.  
   "Naa," Micky said, "Pete and me are gonna take a day off, chill out in the house."  
   "It's just as well," Tony joined the conversation, "snowstorm is moving in pretty fast."  
   "Better tell Michael and Davy," Peter frowned, "they're getting ready to leave for Shadow Mountain."  
   "Tell us what?" Davy asked from the doorway.  
   "You two will have to take a rain check," Tony said over his shoulder, "snows coming down pretty good out there and isn't supposed to let up for a few days."  
   Mike looked at Davy with huge disappointment in his brown eyes.  
   "I've skied in the snow before," Davy assured, "we can getta _few_ runs in 'fore it gets too bad."  
   "I dunno Dave, maybe you guys should wait," Micky said worriedly.  
   "We'll be fine, won't be more than an hour or so, I _promise_."  
   Once out on the peak of Shadow Mountain Davy had second thoughts about the run. The snow was falling in fat, wet chunks and the increasing wind-speed was whipping it around their faces. Seeing the anticipation on Mike's face, however, he decided to forge ahead with at least one shot.  
   "You ready big guy?" Davy asked with a renewed zeal.  
   "You bet I am Tiny, I am totally stoked!”  
   "Alright mate, let's cut some trails!"  
   Strapping in, they double-checked their bindings and clambered to the top of the slope. Following Davy's lead Mike bent into position, and with a forward lunge and a hearty push, they were gone!  
   The snowy-white mecca that flew by created a thunderous silence as it rushed past their peripheral vision. The steeper incline of the intermediate hill sent them speeding headlong toward the bottom in a rush of adrenaline, their endorphins flowing so freely it was like a great high, both men feeling unequivocally alive.  
        It happened so fast it - as tragedies do - that it was over before they fully understood what had taken place:  
                                A fraction of a second too late Davy saw the rock jutting out from the surface of  
                         the snow, attempting to adjust his course, but it was too late. Skidding sideways on the  
                          runners he hit the jagged chunk of granite at full tilt, flipping forward in a downward  
                           roll, cart-wheeling toward the bottom of the slope. In an utter panic, Mike watched  
                              helplessly as his friend went head over heels in a tangle of limbs and ski poles.  
   Though lasting only seconds the nightmarish scene seemed perpetual, playing out freakishly slow in a taunting series of stuttering images. Crying out, the glide to Davy's inert form seemed to Mike to take an eternity. He landed finally in a battered heap, silent and motionless, near a stand of scrub pines. Hurrying out of his binders, Mike ran to where Davy lay in the snow.  
   " ** _TINY_**! Davy - are you alright?”  
   The haunting quiet sent a wild panic through him, the pale silent figure before him a heartbreaking visage to behold. Pine brush was tangled in the dark hair that poked out of the young man's helmet and a thin red line ran down his chin from the corner of his mouth, a crimson puddle of quickly-thickening blood staining the virgin snow by his left thigh.  
   Davy uttered a low moan, stirring at last his eyes fluttered slowly open.  
   "Ohh GOD Mike my leg!"  
   "Try not to move man," Mike advised, "Do you think anything is broken? Is your neck or back hurting?"  
   "I'm s-sore from the f-fall… but my LEG Mike!"  
   A closer examination of Davy's bloody pants revealed the cause of his incredible pain. A thick pine twig had impaled the meaty front of his upper thigh, inches below his abdomen. Grimacing at the unsightly wound Mike knew instinctively that Davy needed immediate help.  
        But help was miles away.  
   Shadow Mountain stood on the opposite side of the trail miles from the lodge, with their rental house situated somewhere in between. The snow was coming down in thick sheets now, Davy's teeth chattering from mild shock and the chill air. Aware that time was short, Mike moved quickly. He removed Davy's skis and feeling around carefully, checked for any broken bones. Recalling a small, abandoned-looking cabin they'd passed on the hike up, he quickly developed a slapdash plan.  
   "Listen up Tiny; we have to get indoors now. The snowfall is getting blinding and the temperature is droppin fast. I'm gonna try n pick you up - you lemme know if anything hurts."  
   Numbed from the cold and in monumental pain, a brief nod was all that Davy could manage. Very gently, Mike slipped his arms around the smaller man's shoulders and under his knees. Easily hefting Davy's slight weight, he got to his feet and started in the direction of the tiny shack.  
   It took thirty minutes to trudge the quarter mile to the ramshackle building. Fumbling with the latch, Mike pulled the door open with his knee and stepped inside. The dark, one-room haven was barren of any usable furniture, and improvising, he laid the semi-conscious man on a pile of burlap sacks that lay on the floor. An empty hearth stood in the center of the back wall, but there was no wood to build them a fire.  
          (Think Nesmith - prioritize)  
   Gathering his wits, Mike chose the cleanest of the sacks and began tearing it into strips. On a dusty shelf he found a bottle of whiskey and quickly wiped it clean with his shirt. Kneeling beside Davy, he gentled him awake.  
   "Here Tiny, I need you to drink some of this."  
   Cradling his head, he held the pungent spirits to Davy's trembling, bluish lips.  
   "OCHH HORRIBLE!" Davy spat, turning away.  
   "Davy you HAVE to drink a little more - it'll warm you up n well, help with the pain."  
   Reluctantly he took two more generous swallows, scowling at the bitter heat scorching his throat. Mike let him down gently, placing a wadded sack beneath his head.  
   Working quickly with his pocketknife, he cut the leg of Davy's pants from waistband to ankle, exposing the vicious gouge in his leg; It was worse than he'd initially thought. A half-inch thick pine branch protruded from the wound. Mud, pinesap and green needles clung to the wet skin, soiling the inside of the puncture. Pouring whisky over his knife and the mangled flesh Mike braced himself for what had to be done.  
   "Davy, I have to pull this thing outta yer leg. It's gonna hurt some Tiny, I'm really sorry."  
   Half-drunk and barely conscious Davy could only nod.  
   Straddling his leg to keep him still, he firmly gripped the projectile and pulled with steady, even pressure. Wincing, Davy let out a sharp cry. Undeterred, Mike continued to remove the missile from its insistent grip. It came away finally with a nauseating sucking sound, leaving shreds of bark and dirt in its wake.  
   "Partner you did real good-" Mike began.  
       But blessedly, Davy had passed out.  
   Mike flushed the hole the best he could with the whiskey. Picking out pieces of debris with the tip of his knife, he wrapped it tightly with the homemade tourniquets. He wiped away as much of the blood as possible, waiting to see if the bindings would hold back the bleeding. Satisfied for the moment, he looked around the room for other resources.  
In the far corner, a cobweb covered shelf held several quart jars. Hoping to find food, he went to examine the dusty collection of containers; they were in luck.  
   Among the dozen or so canning jars he found apples, pickles and something that looked like soup. The other two held a clear liquid. (Either water or moonshine) He carried them to where Davy lay asleep and sat on the floor beside him.  
   "Hang in there Tiny," he whispered, brushing the hair from his forehead, "someone's gonna find us."  
                                                                                      *****  
   "Something is wrong Tony, I feel it."  
   Nicky paced back and forth in the living room, concern etched in his furrowed brow.  
   "Calm down kiddo, they could be at the lodge or one of the ranger stations - don't assume the worst."  
   "I told you about my dream last night, and now this happens! How am I to keep calm?"  
   "If that was the case Tone, doncha think we'd have heard from them by now?" Micky piped up.  
   "Listen, Tony continued to reason, "all I know is that it's too soon and pointless to hit the panic button. Yes, they should have been home already. The storm is worsening by the minute, visibility is nil and the lodge has discontinued all transportation services until further notice - barring emergencies. For right now, I don't see anything else we can do but wait and hope for the best. "  
   "Can't we at least call somebody?" Peter asked timidly.  
   "Yes, please!"  
   "Couldn't hurt to let the deputy ranger know Tone," Robbie agreed.  
   "Alright," he sighed, "I'll make a few calls - put the word out that they went out to Shadow Mountain. At least they'll be able to keep an eye out for them."  
   "Grazie," Nicky said, "I know you'll do what is right."  
                                                                                      *****  
   Miles away Mike was just waking up. He had dozed off next to Davy and the young mans violent shivering brought him awake. The room was bitterly cold, and with no source of heat, the frigid evening air had crept in while they'd slept. The tiny space was illuminated by a thin shaft of moonlight passing through the top of the only window. Crossing to the foggy glass to check the weather, Mike was dismayed to discover snow piled nearly to the top of the two-foot square. He moved to the door for a better view, only to find it jammed shut. He pressed all of his weight against the unrelenting pine - but it held fast - not even offering a creak.  
        They were snowed in.  
   "M-m-mike?" Davy chattered behind him.  
   "I'm here Tiny."  
   He closed the short distance between them in three long strides, kneeling beside the shivering youth.  
   "I'm s-so c-c-cold."  
   Cursing himself for not looking outside for firewood in the first place, Mike rummaged his harried mind for a solution. He covered Davy with the few pieces of burlap left and searched the room once more.  
   In the fading light, he felt around and found an old lantern. A box of matches sat nearby and praying for just a little luck, he tried to light the wick. It caught slowly, guttering briefly, and then filled the space with a harsh, yellow light.  
   He combed the room thoroughly, coming away with a few more handy items: A jar of honey, a small jug of kerosene and more matches, a wicker basket full of old rags and magazines, a torn flannel shirt, the broken leg from a long-discarded table and the broken remains of an old wooden chair.  
   He set about building a fire - he knew it wouldn't last long - but he had to do something. He laid the table leg in the hearth, padding it with torn pages from the magazines. Adding a couple of the dry rags for good measure, he dipped one in the kerosene and struck a match to it, tossing it onto the pile. As the fire crackled to life, he opened the flue for ventilation, heaping on the pieces of the dilapidated chair.  
   Returning to Davy, he snuggled beside him covering them both with the burlap. He added the old flannel shirt for an extra layer.  
   "Getting’ warmer Tiny?"  
   "N-not yet."  
   "Are you hungry?" Mike asked.  
   "J-just a l-little. "  
   Mike sat up and reached for a mason jar full of apples. Wiping the dusty lid with his shirttail he broke the seal and tasted the contents. The fruit was tasty and untainted, safe and fresh enough to eat. He leaned over holding a small chunk to Davy's mouth.  
   "Here ya go shotgun, open up - its food."  
   He parted his parched lips, eagerly accepting the hand-feeding Mike was offering. Taking another bite Davy shivered hard, a massive chill shaking his entire frame. Ever the dutiful concerned leader, Mike pressed his lips to his friend's pale and clammy forehead.  
        (Fever.. _not a good sign_ )  
   He opened one of the jars of clear liquid and after a deep sniff took a tentative sip - it was water. Helping Davy into a semi-sitting position, he gave him several long swallows.  
   "Thank you, din't know I was s'thirsty."  
   Another shudder wracked his body, shaking Mike's arm behind his back.  
   "S'more apples?" Mike offered weakly, worry in his tone.  
   "Just wanna sleep, m'so c-cold."  
   They hunkered down together for warmth, huddling under the meager covers and drifted again into a restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

   The snowfall had finally slowed to a light, occasional flurry and the Wednesday morning sun was trying to crawl up the eastern sky. None of them had slept much, worrying over the missing pair, so strong coffee was the first order of business. Nicky sat listlessly staring out into the predawn mist. Lost in his own turmoil, he didn't hear Peter step up beside him.  
   "They're gonna be okay Nicky," Peter said softly, "Mike is really smart, and Davy practically lives to be outdoors."  
   "I just feel so _helpless_ , I feel like I should have warned them or something. I've always had these.. _**intuitions**_. I _know_ better than to blow them off."  
   "I can't speak for Davy," Peter said, "but I _know_ Michael. No amount of warning would have stopped him from going. He is stubborn and fearless, he doesn't let anything hold him back. Besides, blaming yourself isn't going to solve the problem."  
   "You're right, I know that. It's just - Peter, _I just got him **back**_!"  
   "Which is why I **_KNOW_** that God isn't going to take him away from you now."  
   "Family meeting," Tony's call interrupted.  
   The five remaining men gathered at the kitchen table, anxious for some news, coffee in hand.  
   "Well," Peter said, "Is there anything new?"  
   "I just received a call from the ranger station; no one has heard from them or seen the slightest trace. They never made it to the lodge last night, and emergency crews haven't picked up anyone matching their description."  
   " _Dammit_!" Micky cursed.  
   "Now hold on, I'm not finished." Tony said, touching his arm gently.  
   "The weather is breaking so they're sending out a couple of teams to search the area. Also, when the rotors are ice-free a chopper will fly over Shadow Mountain to see if they can spot anything from the air. Apparently there are a few old hunting cabins scattered around the area, it’s possible that they've taken refuge in one of them."  
   Nicky released a sigh, feeling as if he'd been holding his breath for ages.  
   "Is there anything _we_ can do?" Robbie asked.  
   "Yes, we can _stay put_. The last thing we need is for anyone else to get lost in this mess. Until the weather is completely clear and visibility is better, we leave this to the professionals."  
                                                                                      *****  
   Sometime during the night the fire had fizzled out. Mike had awoken twice, adding rags and paper to the dying blaze, but    with nothing else to burn, it simply died away. He had refilled the lantern, knowing they would need the light, and lit it first thing when he came awake - immediately he knew something was wrong. The cold air from the open flue had left a bitter chill in the tiny hovel, yet Davy lay soaked in sweat. His chapped, purplish lips stood out in stark contrast against his slick and pallid skin, giving him a ghoulish and deathly cast. A quick touch to his cheek set off alarm bells in Mike's head: Davy was burning up.  
   Acting quickly he closed the fireplace flue, cutting off the incoming draft. Checking the injury in to Davy's leg he knew he'd found primary the source of his woes. A thick yellow pus was weeping through the bandage along with a little fresh blood. Shrugging out of his ski jacket Mike took off his flannel shirt, tearing the cotton fabric into strips. A foul, rotting smell drifted upwards as he removed the soiled dressing, rinsed the area with a splash of the water.  
   Very gently, he wiped the angry red crater with a whiskey-soaked piece of his shirt. Freshly surfaced debris and infected tissue came away as he delicately but thoroughly cleaned the oozing wound. Securely wrapping it with clean strips of flannel, he tossed the soiled cloth into the fireplace. With a few drops of the liquor he sterilized his hands, covering Davy once again.  
   The boy shook uncontrollably with fevered chills. A harsh, raspy cough sputtered suddenly from deep in his lungs, bringing stark clarity to Mike's thought process.  
           (I have to _break_ this fever - I _HAVE_ to warm him up somehow)  
   He remembered the honey. His gears turning freely he took the lid from one of the jars and poured in a little whiskey. He added a little honey and a few drops of water and with the last strip of cloth held the metal cap over the lantern's flame. Within minutes, the makeshift toddy began to simmer over the heat. He brought it carefully to Davy and testing its temperature, made him drink the steaming brew.  
   He opened the soup and drank deeply, checking its safety and nourishing his own strength. Certain the broth was good for consumption he again fed his little friend. Davy needed to eat - without food his frail body would only grow weaker, becoming defenseless against the infection and fever. The cold soup however only served to bolster his bone-deep chill. Shivering now more violently than ever, his goose-fleshed skin took on the ashen look of the grave. Fearing for the life of his friend, Mike resigned himself to what he knew he had to do next.  
                                                                                      *****  
   "What do you _mean_ the search has been **_called off_**?"  
   "I'm _terribly_ sorry Mr. Martinelli, a second storm front has moved into the area and we can't risk any more lives. We'll resume searching for your friends as soon as it's humanly possible."  
   The ranger was clearly upset and sympathetic, but his hands were effectively tied.  
   "Thank you deputy," he replied despondently. "I appreciate it."  
   "I truly am very sorry. We'll be in touch."  
   Tony hung up the phone, rubbing his face in frustration. Robbie placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, speaking in a rich and soothing tone.  
   "Mi dispiace tanto mio fratello."  
   "Grazie mi amici, I know."  
   "How is Nicky holding up?"  
   "He's asleep finally, I gave him a sedative."  
   "The others?"  
   "Peter is being stoic but underneath it he is a wreck. Mike is his fortress, his source of strength. "  
   "Our Micky?"  
   "Lost. Without the little one he finds no purpose - no drive. He won't even _eat_."  
   "Oy that _is_ serious, for our Michael to refuse food. How are _you_?"  
   " … I'm - not sure. I think I stopped feeling a couple of hours ago. I shouldn't have let them _go_ amico."  
   "Don't. They're grown men Antonio; they can make their _own_ decisions."  
   "I'm responsible for Davy."  
   "Only because an uptight judge three-thousand miles away thinks an almost _nineteen year old man_ needs a guardian."  
   "Beside the point."  
   "Don't _do_ this to yourself. He's a smart kid, they'll be alright."  
                                                                                      *****  
   "Micky.. _where_ are you going?"  
   "I'm gonna go look for Davy and Mike. I can’t sit around and do _nothing_ Peter."  
   "But the storm, it’s too _dangerous_ \- you can't _see_ three feet in front of you!"  
   "I don't _care_ about that, I don’t care what happens to _me_ \- I can't just sit around knowing they could be _**injured or freezing**_!"  
   Without another word, Peter walked to the closed bedroom door, sitting against it on the carpet.  
   "What are you doing?"  
   "I can't let you do this Micky," Peter said, staring at the floor.  
   "Pete -what? Man I _HAVE TO_ go and _ **FIND**_ them!"  
       Nothing.  
   "Man what the _FU_ -"  
   "I can't lose _you too_ Micky," he said, his voice cracking with emotion, "Please, _don't go_."  
   Tears falling, Peter looked up into the drummer’s confused and stricken face. Staring back - his own heart breaking in two - silent salty drops fell down Micky’s cheeks as well.  
   "Aw Pete …"  
   Taking off his ski jacket, Micky sat beside his now sobbing friend. Giving in to the fear and pain, they wept freely in each other's arms.  
                                                                                      *****  
   "I'm _sorry_ Tiny," Mike whispered to the sleeping form, "please don't hold this against me."  
   With slow determination, he stripped out of his clothes, piling them on top of Davy in layers. Naked and shivering, he peeled back the covers and began undressing his feverish friend. When all their clothing was layered over the sad, pale figure, he draped both of their jackets one above the other atop the heap.  
   Trembling, he slid beneath the pile and lay against Davy's nude body. Whispering a silent prayer, he began to rub his arms and legs briskly along the firm contours that made up the Englishman's fine parcel, the heat that developed quickly bringing a small sigh from the younger man. His shivering lessening, he seemed to breathe more evenly.  
   Mike continued his efforts to warm them both, his hands rubbing the delicate curve of Davy's back, mentally noting the difference between him and Peter's bodies: Davy was slimmer and more tightly muscled, his shorter torso and long legs surprisingly strong and firm. Peter had larger hands and more meat to his backside, but something about the delicate form he held against him was enticing just the same.  
   Impulsively and too his own surprise, Mike placed a kiss on Davy's tender mouth. He lingered a moment enjoying the sweet taste of honey still on his plump lower lip. He didn't know he'd closed his eyes, lost in this forbidden fruit, until he opened them to find golden-brown liquid pools looking into his own.  
   " _ **Tiny**_! I - I'm _sorry_ \- you were **_so_** cold, I didn't mean -"  
   His babbling was interrupted by Davy's now-pink lips pressing gingerly against his startled mouth. He melted into a wild sensation of falling slowly, as with a stroke of his tongue he slipped inside the velvet warmth to taste the silkiness of Davy's palate. Mindful of his injured thigh, he rolled on top of the younger man, twining his fingers in the silky Brown hair; he looked questioningly into his upturned face.  
   "I can.. _stop_ Davy, if you-"  
   "P-please Mike - I'm s-so _cold_ , and **so** f-frightened. Please, _h-hold_ me."  
   Nodding, Mike began to move his body up and down the length of Davy's torso, skin to skin, a heated friction building between them. The sudden hardness against Mike's stomach both relieved and terrified him, he was glad to know that Davy too was becoming aroused; it made him feel like less of a pervert.  
       What terrified him was that he knew what was about to happen, and that Davy belonged to his best friend.  
    The moral decision in his mind was making of his heart a battleground, where brotherly blood would surely be shed, and he himself, most certainly, would be the first casualty. One glance at the rosy color beginning to fill the slowly warming cheeks of the lad beneath him and the fight was over.   
           (oh _hell_ )  
        Nobody ever _REALLY_ won a war anyway.  
   Reaching out with a hand that shook as hard as his fever-chilled friend, he grasped Davy’s growing shaft. Fluttery kisses on his neck brought chills of a different nature and he responded with a groan of pleasure. The urgency of the situation was quickly outweighed by the fire burning in Mike's loins. Without hesitation, he reached for the jar of honey and slathering it on his own throbbing desire pressed his monstrous erection into Davy's tiny warmth. The young Brit gasped at the sheer size of the intruding missile, biting back a sharp cry.  
   Mission in mind Mike moved slowly, keeping steady contact with as much of Davy's skin as possible, still gently stroking his partners cock. Pausing often to fend off the moment, Mike made love to Davy for hours. The heat they created was both thermal and sensual and neither would change it now if they could.  
   Davy's physical pleasure slowly reached its breaking point. Uttering an incoherent blather of mindless moans and pleading he begged for Mike to finish him off. Spurred on by the submissive supplications, the dominator in Mike rose up in all its glory, eyes darkening he became lust personified. He drove into the small man with a cruel abandon, claiming his hard-won taste of the sweet manna that enveloped him. He jerked hard on Davy's pulsing member, pushing him into sweet release, his hot cum exploding onto his own stomach.  
   "Oh my _GOD_ Mike!”  
      Mike wasn’t through with him however.  
   He stroked him harder, agonizing the orgasm into mind-blowing ecstasy.  
   "No Mike please - _please_ let me **_STOP_**!"  
   The begging only fed Mike's hunger and he pumped him harder, delighting in watching the younger man squirm, fucking him mercilessly, driving Davy to a mindless fit of ecstasy. With a final few thrusts he reached nirvana, buried deep inside the heavenly channel he filled the boy with his own flowing juices.  
   Davy lay whimpering, covered in sweat, clinging to his companion in respectful awe. Breathless and weak with satisfaction, Mike worked quickly to dry them off, preventing a new wave of chills. They lay together in the dark listening to the ragged sound of each other breathing, both forever unredeemable and momentarily without regret. Warm as toast, his fever broken, Davy fell asleep in the shelter of Mike's arms.  
                                                                                      *****  
   "It's after midnight," Nicky said quietly as Tony came up behind him.  
   "I know kiddo, but there's _nothing_ we-"  
   "It's his _birthday_.. he's nineteen today."  
   "Nicky I'm sorry, with all that's going on it _completely_ slipped my mind."  
   "I'm never going to see him again, am I?  
   Tony took him roughly by the shoulders, turning him around sharply to face him.  
   "Now you listen to me and you **listen well** : There isn't going to be anymore of _that_ kind of talk. _**Period**_. We are not losing them Nicky, do you understand that? _Not. On. **My**. Watch_."  
   They stared at each other in a test of wills, eye-to-eye, hearts pounding. Without a word, Nicky fell into Tony's embrace. His heart breaking, he gave vent to a long and mournful sob.  
   Softening, Tony stroked his hair, holding him tightly until he was calm.  
   "Abbiate fede piccolo, please trust me. Go and wash your face."  
   Nicky nodded, kissing him on the cheek.  
   "Ti voglio bene fratello."  
   "I love you too Nicky."  
                                                                                 *  
   Micky woke with a start, a frightful visage leaving him breathless and in a sweat. He had been dreaming of Davy and Mike, falling away from him into a deep and endless snowy chasm. His neck was tight and aching, as he'd fallen asleep on the floor, his head on Peter's shoulder. Looking at his melancholy friend, he felt an immense sadness for him that was painfully overwhelming. If worse came to worst Micky would be devastated, but he would survive, heartbroken, to carry on with his life. Peter however would be eternally lost without Mike; despite the dominant-submissive nature of their relationship, Mike was the only true partner he'd ever known.  
   As if the thought had somehow reached his subconscious mind, Peter's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Micky.  
   "What time is it?"  
   "It's late," Micky said softly, "almost one a.m.”  
   Peter looked at the floor.  
   "It's his birthday; he's _twenty-two_ now."  
   A single tear ran down from each golden-brown eye.  
   "Aw don't cry Peter," Micky soothed, "everything is gonna be _okay_."  
   He sat beside him and wrapped him in a comforting hug.  
   "Micky?"  
   "Yeah babe?"  
   "Mick I've never felt so alone in my life."  
   "But you're not alone Peter. _I'm_ here with you n I'm not going _anywhere_."  
   " _Micky_?"  
   "Yeah?"  
   "C-could I s-sleep in here.. with _you_ tonight?" I **don't** wanna be by myself."  
   "Course you can Pete, what are friends for."


	4. Chapter 4

   Davy woke up hungry, naked and wrapped in the arms of his lover's best friend. His left thigh ached dully but the rest of his body felt pleasantly tired. Watching the sleeping man beside him breathe evenly in and out, he took in the rugged features and the coarse, dark brown hair. Handsome all in all he was different from Micky; though both men were of slender build, there was a fierce power to the lanky Texan whereas his Micky was softer and less intense.  
   As the image of Micky crossed his mind a sudden twinge of guilt twisted his gut. He quietly slipped from under the weighty pile of covers and fished around until he found his underwear. Unable yet to bear weight on his injured leg, he sat on the floor and managed to pull them on. The chill air was bitter on his skin, and fearing for Mike's safety he woke his friend.  
   "Mike? Wake _up_ Mike."  
   "What? _DAVY_! What're you doin up?"  
   "I'm sorry Mike, I'm hungry. You looked cold.. I thought you, maybe should erm.. get _dressed_."  
   Suddenly feeling very naked the Texan groped around for his clothes, and sensing his sudden discomfort, Davy turned his head.  
   Once fully dressed, Mike handed Davy his jacket, zipping into his own.  
   "I cahn't find my _blue_ jeans man."  
   "Oh, uh yaa. I kinda had to cut em off of you Tiny. "  
   " _Oh_."  
   "Yaa.. umm get back under these here burlaps n I'll see about sumthin to eat."  
   Davy did as he was told, burrowing under the toasty heap while Mike gathered up the food and water. He set the jars in a wide semi-circle and sat down on the cold floor, silently offering Davy the apples.  
   "... Mike - Are ya _evah_ gonna look me in the eyes again?" He asked softly.  
   Trembling, he met the honey-gold stare that gazed up at him with heartfelt hope.  
   "Tiny, I let you down. I'm a creep and a _terrible_ person. I'm sorry."  
   "Yer not Mike! I - I wanted you, _needed_ you. You didn't take _anythin_ ' from me I wasn't willing to give."  
   "You had an awful fever from the infection in your leg.. terrible chills - shivering so hard - I was only tryin to.. to _warm you up_ ," he looked away.  
   "I was erm.. _definitely_ , warm.” he said, an impish smile playing on his lips.  
   The Texan dipped his head, he too producing a shy grin.  
   "You saved my _life_ Mike, I dunno how to thank you fer that."  
   "Here," Mike blushed hotly, "eat s'more apples."  
                                                                                      *****  
   Micky woke to the sound of hushed weeping. Beside him, Peter was curled into a tight ball, crying into the pillow.  
   "Hey Pete, are you okay?"  
   "Oh (snuffle) Micky ( _HIC_ ) I’m s-so ( _HIC_ ) so (sniff) scared.”  
   Brushing golden locks from his teary eyes, Micky tried to think of what Mike would do to calm Peter's fears.  
   "Listen here," he tried to coo, "everything is gonna work out just _fine_."  
   He pulled his sobbing friend against his chest and held him tightly.  
   "They're smart guys and they'll stick together. I'm _positive_ they're safe wherever they are. We'll find them, I _promise_."  
   Lightly stroking his back, Micky pasted several light kisses on Peter's forehead and salty, damp cheeks. Peter snaked an arm around Micky's waist, burrowing safely into the crook of his neck. The change was so subtle that at first Micky dismissed it. He felt the other man's hot breath on his shoulder before the tingly kisses touched his skin. As Peter's hand moved from his waist to slowly caress the curve of his ass, a hot flush rose from the pit of his stomach.  
   Peter raised his face to Micky's, a sultry, needy yearning in his soulful stare. Their eyes met, igniting sparks that threatened to consume them both in a fiery inferno. Micky opened his mouth to object and his words were cut off by Peter's insistent and hungry kiss. The immediate sense of heat in his groin clouded his brain, and parting his lips he offered a quick flick of his crafty tongue, which Peter immediately sucked into his mouth.  
   A sensual fire exploded down his throat, inflating his manhood to full attention. Threading his fingers into the soft golden locks, Micky could not resist as Peter tugged at his boxer shorts, the musician's strong, nimble hands finding their way easily to the drummer's throbbing instrument. In a smooth motion, Peter was out of his clothes and hovering over his partners engorged erection.  
   He watched Peter's face, enthralled with its sensual beauty. Taking his shaft gently in hand, Peter admired it with his eyes and with tender strokes of his tongue. Almost reverently, he kissed his way from base to tip, suckling the hot pink flesh as he went. His sparkling eyes caught his partners stare, and with a naughty wink, he took him fully into his mouth.  
   The skilled moves drawing on his throbbing cock were like nothing he'd ever felt before. With perfect suction and a heady rhythm, Peter pleasured him, his talented tongue wrapping deliciously around the sensitive vein at the tip of his head. Warm waves of erotic tickling tingled through his scrotum, his moans an indistinguishable litany of sheer euphoria.  
        - And then it was gone.  
   Hanging on the edge of delirium, Micky wasted no time when Peter slid up his body seductively and whispered in his ear.  
   " _Take_ me Micky."  
   Lubing himself he mounted him quickly, gracelessly shoving into the eager body beneath him. Peter groaned aloud at the brute force with which his lover had taken command, hiking his legs up allowing him to penetrate deeper inside. An uncharacteristic growl hummed deep in Micky's throat as he pounded away at Peter's tightness. Carried by his primal urges he guided Peter to masturbate as he watched, spurring his lustful frenzy to insanity. They panted and moaned, thriving on each other's rapturous contorted faces, as stroke for stroke Micky prodded his lover's prostate in time with the motion of his own hand.  
   "Jerk yourself harder!" Micky demanded, drowning in Peter's pleasure-drunk eyes.  
   The two men flailed themselves against one another without care, each driving himself to a body shaking orgasm. Micky, slamming Peter maliciously as he shot his load, sucked the sticky fingertips his lover pressed to his lips. Collapsing in a sweaty, sexually mollified heap, the guilt-ridden heart-stricken friends cried again in each other's arms.


	5. Chapter 5

   At first light Tony, Robbie and the others were dressed and ready to head out on their own in search of the missing pair. The weather having finally cleared, it was decided they would head out in teams in search of their friends; they could wait no more. While charging their phones they knocked back several cups of strong coffee and filled two thermoses with more. Anticipating finding them hungry, Tony packed his knapsack with bananas, granola and beef jerky and a third thermos of hot chicken soup.  
   "So where exactly do you think we should start?" Robbie asked.  
   "I'm borrowing compasses and two local maps from the lodge before we head out," Tony replied, "then we'll hit the ranger substation and get a location chart of the scattered cabins they mentioned. We'll make copies and decide which team goes where."  
   "What about some kind of radios or walky-talkies?" Micky suggested, "We may not get cell reception out on some parts of the slopes."  
   "Excellent idea Mick! I'm sure we can get some from the lodge. If not, I'll _buy_ some."  
   "Does everyone have the same time?" Nicky volunteered, "We need to be synced with each other to keep an itinerary.. when to meet up and such. I am _NOT_ losing anyone else!"  
   "We haven't _lost_ Mike and Davy." Tony reinforced, "They've just gotten off on a little side trip."  
   "Fine," Nicky said darkly, "No more _separate vacations_ in this group, okay?"  
   "Guys, please don't fight." Peter said softly.  
   Tony's benevolent smile brightened as he turned to the melancholy man.  
   "Don’t fret Peter we aren't arguing. I'm Italian, Nicky is British - we both just _bark_ a whole lot."  
   Peter relaxed, offering a weak smile.  
   "I think all of us should-"  
   Robbie’s thought was cut off by a sharp rap at the door. Everyone tensed, holding their breath as Nicky went to see who it was: Two uniformed policemen stood outside.  
   " _Tony Martinelli_?"  
                                                                                      *****  
   Mike waited until Davy fell asleep and removed his jacket. Careful not to disturb the slumbering youth, he laid the heavy coat over his sleeping form. The fever was trying to take him again, and despite the horrible chills, he refused the offer of Mike's ski jacket.  
           ('You've already given up yer shirt Mike; I'll not take yer _coat_ too')  
   Shivering in the cold, Mike prayed hard for someone or something to save his tiny friend.  
           ( _My fault_ \- Shouldn’t a drug him out here)  
   "I swear to you Tiny," he whispered tearfully, "if it takes my _last breath_ I'm **_gonna_** getcha outta here."  
   He curled up against the small, chill-shaken body on top of the covers he had carefully laid. Gently, he stroked the feather-soft chocolate tendrils that lay mussed on the sweaty brow. He must have dozed off, as a sudden grinding sound startled him awake.  
           (Must've been ma stomach)  
   A moment later he heard it again - a faint groaning grate.  
   Suddenly wide-awake he jumped to his feet, crossing the short distance to the door of the tiny cabin. Pressing his head against the pine panels, the distinct sound of a scraping shovel met his ecstatic ear. Hard as he could he pounded with both fists on the heavy door, kicking and shouting to alert whoever was on the other side of their presence. Seconds later, a sharp pounding echoed back from the opposite side of the door.  
   The resounding racket startled Davy awake, and gasping sharply he went into another coughing spell. Turning to his sickly friend, Mike rushed to his side, holding him in a sitting position until the cough subsided. Raising the mason jar to his parched lips, he gave him a few sips of water.  
   "Micky?" Davy feverishly called.  
   "It's me Tiny - it's _Mike_ \- I'm here with you."  
   "Mike?" He said, still caught in a feverish fog.  
   "Yaa shotgun, it's gonna be alright now Davy. We're gonna get you outta here."  
                                                                                      *****  
   "I'm Mr. Martinelli."  
   Tony stepped forward, trembling, swallowing a lump that had risen in his throat.  
   "Sir," the officer said removing his cap, "We'd like to speak to you in private, please."  
   "If it's all the same officer, if you're here about David and Michael this is their family; you may speak freely in front of them.  
   "Yes sir in fact we are."  
   "Please, come inside."  
   Anxious and fearful, everyone had gathered around Tony, holding tightly to each other.  
   "What.. what can you…” Tony faltered fearfully, “What have you _found_?" he sputtered.  
   "Thanks to a local man with a couple of bloodhounds we located Mr. Jones and Mr. Nesmith about a quarter mile from   Shadow Mountain. The cabin they took shelter in was buried under about six feet of packed snow. With a couple hours effort from the team, we were able to dig them out and have sought medical attention for them both."  
   "Medical - are they _seriously injured_?"  
   "Mr. Nesmith is fine aside from a little dehydration and very mild hypothermia. He's being transported to Aspen Valley Hospital for treatment."  
   The frightened group looked from one to another, panic in their hearts.  
   "... And .. _Davy_?"  
   "Mr. Jones I'm afraid is in more critical condition. He is very dehydrated, has a serious injury to his left leg and is running a high fever. He has been airlifted by life-flight to UC Hospital for treatment and further evaluation. I'm _terribly_ sorry."  
   "Thank you gentleman, I appreciate your time."  
   Nicky and Peter burst into tears. Robbie walked the two policemen out while Micky did what he could to calm the hysterical twosome. Tony went straight to the phone and began making calls. His first agenda was to secure transportation to get them to their two ailing loved ones. Arrangements in order, he focused on the situation in front of him.  
   "Nicky, Peter I know that you're _very_ upset but that is quite enough. We're going to the hospitals, and I expect every one of us to hold himself together. The biggest crisis is behind us now: They've been found, **alive**. Now, they'll need our support and our strength, not _fear_ \- n _ **ot**_ hysteria. Go, both of you and wash your faces. The lodge is sending a car around any minute; I trust you'll _all_ be ready."  
                                                                                      *****  
   They arrived at Aspen Valley emergency department and were led to Mike's holding room. One by one, they quietly filed in beside his bed and watched him sleep. A large plastic bag dripped fluids into his vein, and heavy blankets covered him that were ventilated with heated air. He was pale and disheveled, dark circles shadowing his closed eyes. Peter took a deep shuddering breath, fighting back the tears that threatened to consume him. He bent forward and lay a tender kiss on Mike's pallid cheek. As if he were the princess in a fairytale awakened by the prince's touch, Mike stirred beneath the warmth of Peter's lips. He came awake and smiled at the loved ones surrounding him, but his smile quickly faded.  
   "Where's _Tiny_?" He croaked through the oxygen mask, concern in his tired eyes.  
   Everyone looked to Tony, their other leader, to break the news.  
   "Mike, Davy is in pretty rough shape right now and has been airlifted to another hospital. As soon as you're released, we'll all head up there and.. what are you doing?"  
   Mike sat up in the bed. He shoved off the heated blankets and threw the oxygen mask on the bed beside him.  
   "Michael you can't _do_ this y-"  
   "Peter I love you." Mike interrupted his boyfriend, "but if somebody don't get this theng outta my arm I'm takin it out my damn self!"  
   "Mike man you need to _rest_ ," Micky reasoned.  
   "Shotgun I'm counting to three n this needle is comin out. _One_."  
   "But-"  
   " _TWO_ "  
   " ** _OKAY_**! Just let me get a nurse!" Micky said squeamishly.  
   Tony smiled at Mike's determination.  
   "You sure you're feeling up to this?"  
   "I feel fine. I'll feel a hunnerd percent tip top _better_ if we just get to where Davy is."  
   "What is all of this?" The flustered nurse asked crossly  
   "Its real simple," Mike said with a winning smile, "you're gonna take this IV outta me or I'm gonna be bleedin all over these here _purty_ curtains."  
   He reached for the tape holding the needle in his arm.  
   "Young man, you haven't been discharged by the doctor yet!"  
        ( _riiip_ )  
   "Nursy-poo, I'm a-leavin here with or _without_ y'alls help."  
        ( _riiip_ )  
   " **STOP** that! You’ll have to sign out AMA, _move_ your fingers."  
    Mike grinned wickedly.  
                                                                                      *****  
   Twenty minutes later they were en route to UC Hospital - with Mike in tow - an ecstatic Peter attached to his hip. To cut down on the three-hour drive time, Tony chartered a private flight to get them to Denver in fifty minutes.  
It was just after nine am when they walked into the ICU. The charge nurse led them to Davy's private room, advising them that they could only visit a short time.  
   First to his side, Micky fought back stinging tears as he held the limp hand of his lover. A comforting touch grazed his back and he turned to find Mike, crying as well.  
    "I'm sorry Tiny, I'm _so_ sorry," he whispered.  
   "Mike it's _not_ your fault," Micky spoke, seeking to calm his heart-stricken friend, "You had no way of knowing any of this would happen!"  
   "Well it was my _STUPID_ idea to go in the first dadgum place; we wouldn't have been on that fuckin hill _a'tall_ if I hadn't bugged him about it!"  
   Mike walked away collapsing in a nearby chair, his face buried in his hands.  
   "Let him be amici," Tony whispered, "he just needs a minute."  
   Knowing he was right, Micky returned his attention to the pitiful figure in the bed.  
   "Davy, we're here little one," he said softly, stroking his forehead, " _all_ of us are here with you and it's gonna be okay now."  
   "He looks so.. so _small_." Nicky said in a weak, frightened voice.  
   "Shit, he's _REALLY_ hot." Micky said, panic in his voice.  
   "He's also very stubborn and strong," Tony spoke up sternly, "don't discredit him, and _don't_ look for the worst."  
   "Davy, it's Nicky,” the elder Jones boy said, stroking his brother’s hair, “You just get better little bro, do you understand me? Just _fight_ this Davy."  
   "He's going to pull through this Il mio piccolo Nicky; he has too _much_ to live for."  
Nicky braved a tentative smile.  
   "Gentleman," the nurse called to them, "the doctor would like to speak with you if you'll please follow me."  
   Reluctantly they stepped out, gathering in the waiting room. Moments later, the doctor arrived.  
   "Good morning, I'm Dr. Brooks. You're David's family?"  
   "We are. I'm his guardian, Tony Martinelli."  
   "Mr. Martinelli," he shook his hand, "David is indeed quite ill, but he's a _very_ strong young man. We've caught the infection in enough time that he hasn't gone septic, and the antibiotics will do their job over the next several hours. The biggest hurdle at this point is rebuilding his strength. He needs plenty of rest, good nutrition and _lots_ of fluids."  
   "His fever …” Micky began.  
   "Fever is a common symptom of a bacterial infection. We've sterilized the wound and as the fluids start working into his system, his temperature will return to normal."  
   "Is that why he.. won't wake up?" Nicky asked.  
   "Actually he could wake up at any time. We did administer some pain medication for the hole in his leg. I'd say it's just got him a little knocked out."  
   A huge relieved smile graced Nicky's handsome face. Glancing heavenward, he mouthed a hearty thank you to the Man above.  
   "How long will he need to be here?"  
   "A day, maybe two. I understand he had quite an ordeal - several days of no heat and very little food and - on top of that injury. Whoever was with him did an _excellent_ job of keeping him alive under the circumstances. He's a lucky young man."  
   "When can we see him again?"  
   "I'd like him to rest awhile. If his vitals stay steady and his temperature comes down, I'll move him out of ICU around noon. You can see him then."  
   When the doctor had left them, everyone turned a respectful gaze on Mike.  
   "Il mio amico Io sono in _debito_ , I sincerely thank you from the bottom of my heart," Tony gushed.  
   "Michael you're a _hero_!" Peter beamed proudly.  
   "I'm not."  
   "Yes, you are," Micky agreed, "if it weren't for you…”  
   "If it tweren't fer _me_ he'd a never been on that dad-blamed hill in the first place. This is _MY FAULT_!"  
   " _ **You're wrong Mike**_!" Nicky shouted.  
   The unusual outburst from the soft-spoken young man silenced the entire room.  
   "Maybe he and I have been apart a long time, but I _still know_ my little brother. For as far back as I can remember he has always loved to be outdoors, no matter the weather. Even when we were very small kids he loved to play in the snow even when it was taller than he." He chuckled lightly.  
   "Mum was forever looking over his shoulder as he was always taking a risk - father called him our little _dare_ devil. With or without you Mike, Davy would have skied that hill Tuesday afternoon. Even in a _blizzard_. The fact that you went with him only showed the closeness of your friendship and a love for a common pastime. Had you not gone, my little brother may have perished."  
   Nods of assent met Mike's tear-stung, weary gaze.  
   "Well said Nicky, truer words than I could have managed." Tony slung an arm about his shoulders. "We have a few hours before we can see our 'little daredevil' so I think some food is a good idea. There’s a full service restaurant downstairs, let's all grab a bite, refuel."  
   "Y'all go on ahead," Mike said, picking at his fingers, "I'm not really hungry."  
   Tony looked at Robbie and Micky, nodded once and pointed at Mike with both hands. Wordlessly, Tony's mini-mafia had strong-armed the Texan from either side hauling him to his feet. Stepping close to the lanky man, Tony spoke - nose to nose - in a low, even business-like tone.  
   "Understand Mike that we _realize_ you've been through it these last few days, my deepest sympathy for that. Also understand that you are not the only _stubborn_ -ass here who knows how to get what he wants." Tony smiled.  
   "In fact, you stand in excellent company my friend. At this moment, you find yourself _SURROUNDED_ by three of the most willful, _underhanded_ , _**stubborn**_ Italians that God allowed to grace the face of the earth. That mind you is when we're separate - you put us together and don Corleone has _nothing_ on us."  
   Mike swallowed, gazing into piercing green eyes.  
   "So, do you care to join us my dear intelligent friend for a little nourishment? I'm fairly certain everyone would agree when I say that you look a might _peckish_. Walk beside me or be _**carried**_ downstairs, it makes _no differenc_ e to me."  
   Eyeing his friends with an annoyed but appreciative glare, the slim Texas boy thought it over carefully.  
   "Ya know," Mike smiled sheepishly, "now thatcha mention it a little lunch _does_ sound purty good."  
   Grinning wide, Tony threw his arm around Mike's waist.  
   "I knew when I _met_ you that you were a smart man," he grinned," as they walked to the elevator together.  
                                                                                      *****       
   Davy woke slowly to an empty hospital room. Looking around him, he found the buzzer and pressed it to call for a nurse.  
   The door opened and a plump, red-faced older woman in a white uniform stepped inside.  
   "I see we're awake. How are you feeling?"  
   "I've been bettah," Davy rasped, "I'm _REALLY_ thirsty, n ... well, I need to.. to _pee_." He reddened.  
   "Well here's this," she smiled, handing him a plastic urinal, "let me check your chart and I'll see what you can have sweetie."  
   As soon as she had left, he attended to his swollen bladder. She returned momentarily and retrieved the full bottle.  
   "Well Dr. Brooks has you on a full diet whenever you're feeling up to it. I can get the kitchen to send up a lunch tray if you'd like."  
   "Yes,” he squeaked from his dry throat, "I'd like that _very much_ thanks."  
   "No problem hon, can I bring you something to drink? Sprite? Coke? Ice water?"  
   "Ice water, and a coke if it’s alright?"  
   "I'll be right back."  
   "Hello Mr. Jones, I'm Dr. Brooks," A tall gray-haired man came in as the nurse was leaving.  
   "Oh 'ello."  
   "I must say you look a sight better than you did this morning on the chopper."  
   "… _Choppuh_?"  
   "Yes, you were life-flighted in from Aspen, unconscious and with a nasty fever."  
   "Oh."  
   "Let's have a look shall we?"  
   The room suddenly was a flurry of activity: As the doctor checked Davy's vitals and the wound in his leg, the nurse brought his drinks and his lunch arrived. As the nurse was leaving, his family came in.  
   "You're awake!" Micky exclaimed, rushing to his side, "Hey he's _awake_!"  
   "Davy!"  
   "Ahh kiddo!"  
   "He _-hey_ little brother!" Nicky grinned.  
   "Bout time you woke up sport," Robbie chided, "thought you were going to sleep till _next_ year!"  
   Hanging back but meeting Davy's eyes dead on, Mike smiled.  
   "You _okay_ Tiny?"  
   Davy met his gaze and smiled back.  
   "I am _now_."  
   "Well I believe we can send you over to general care when you've finished your lunch," the doctor smiled over his glasses, "That okay with you?"  
   "Yessir, thank you."  
   When the doctor stepped out of the room, everyone crowded around their youngest nestling. Micky didn't waste a second planting a searing kiss on Davy's waiting lips  
   "Move over Dolenz," Nicky teased, "I want in here next!"  
   Taking his brother in a firm but gentle hug, he stroked the chocolate hair and whispered in his ear.  
   "I cannot **_tell_** you how _thankful_ I am that you're alright."  
   "I didn't know if I'd ever _see_ you again," Davy whispered back, "I love you bubba."  
   With eyes the size of pie plates Nicky took a step back.  
   "You _REMEMBER_ that!" He said, astounded.  
   Davy offered an embarrassed smile.  
   "I never forgot."  
   "Forgot about what?" Tony asked with a curious grin.  
   "Ha-ha," Nicky laughed, "when he was maybe three, of course he followed me _EVERYWHERE_ \- he was still learning to talk and had the _tiniest_ speech impediment. Mum would tell him 'go play with brother' - he'd be running after me in his underwear yelling ' _BUBBA, BUBBA WAIT FER **ME**_!' He couldn't say _brother_ yet."  
   " _Ha-ha-HA_ \- oh, I'd have _KILLED_ to see that!" Tony howled.  
   "Aww how cute you musta been _widdle Daby_ ," Micky teased.  
   " _U-ha-ha-ha_ ," Davy smiled, "shall we talk about the _nappy_ incident then **Nicholas**?" He arched his eyebrows playfully.  
   "Don't _EVEN_ go there Davy - I can _still_ wrestle your little ass into the mud puddle!" Nicky joked, blushing hotly.  
   "Oh I _gotta_ hear this," Robbie said, grinning broadly.  
   "Isn't a nappy an English word for _diaper_?"  
   "Tha's right Petah," Davy said fighting back a laugh.  
   "Do tell," Tony grinned, grabbing Nicky by the neck as he tried to slink away.  
   "Well, mum told me a story once from when I was still a baby. I guess I had kept her up pretty late one night n she slept in a bit in the morning. When she woke up, she could 'ear _Nicky_ giggling in my nursery."  
   "Just wait till you're feeling better," Nicky spouted, "I _WILL_ get you for this!"  
   Grinning madly, Davy continued.  
   "She came in the room to discover Nicky 'ere up out of bed and playing _mummies 'elpah_ \- he'd decided I needed a new nappy - I'd _shat_ in mine. He'd taken it off me, and was 'aving a _smashing_ time of painting the room with it!"  
   Mike was laughing himself to tears. Poor Micky was rolling on the floor holding his stomach.  
   "He smiles up at 'er and she all but fainted: It was all _ovah_ his teeth! It was in his ears, his nose, under his nails - all through his hair."  
   Robbie sprayed coffee everywhere in a fit of uncontrollable laughter. Slightly grossed out, Peter looked faintly green.  
   "So she put me on a new nappy, picked Nicky up by 'is collar, took him out to the garden and ' _osed 'im down_ good n proper!"  
   Unable to hold back any longer, Davy fell back on the bed in a cackling laughing fit. Nicky covered his face with both hands, still stuck in Tony's iron grip.  
   Tony, who had remained fairly straight-faced until now set free an inevitable face-splitting grin. When the laughter finally died down, he looked calmly at Nicky and deadpanned.  
   "Well.. that explains why you don't like _chocolate pudding_."  
        The droll expression on Nicky's face had everyone rolling again.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony, Nicky and Robbie left the hospital to secure hotel rooms for the lot of them. The four bandmates stayed together in Davy's new room on the third floor awaiting their return. In spite of the happy occasion of Mike and Davy's safe return, a noticeable tension hung in the air between them all. His guilt overwhelming him, Mike took their time away from the others to relieve his conscience.  
"Tiny," he began, "I'm sorry man, but if I don't come out with it - it’s gonna eat me alive.”  
Nervous but knowing he was right, Davy nodded in agreement.  
"I understand Mike," he sighed, "feel th'same meself."  
With a heart full of trepidation, Mike turned to the others.  
"Mick, Cotton, I love y'all so much. What I gotta tell youn's is gonna be the hardest theng I've ever had to say to anyone in my life. Not tellin - well it’d be like keepin a lie - and I won’t have that between us. So for better or worse, here goes."  
Micky listened quietly, not sure what to expect, but certain by Mike's behavior that it wasn't going to be pleasant. Peter gazed up at his sweetheart with pained, guilt-ridden eyes of his own.  
"Y'all know that Tiny here was real sick. When we were trapped in the cabin with no heat well he got fevered, n I got real scared. His chills were… he was shakin’ so bad that-"  
"S'alright Mike," Davy prodded gently, "you were tryin' to … to keep me alive. Just - just go on mate."  
Mike nodded.  
"I knew I had to get him warmed up, somehow. I swear to you both that's all I meant to do."  
Micky's eyes widened as the realization of where Mike was leading with his story hit him full-on. Unable to face him, Mike turned away.  
"I figured body heat ya know, then all of a sudden, it was … more."  
A painful, lengthy silence roared in their ears as Peter grasped the implication of what he was hearing; His mouth agape, hurt in his eyes, he simply stared at his lover.  
"I cahn't let you take all the blame," Davy spoke up.  
Micky's head snapped sharply in his direction in disbelief, Davy looking his way with utter panic in his heart.  
"Oh Micky! I don't want to lose you, I love you so much! But it wasn't just Mike was responsible fer this. When I woke to him trying to warm me, I knew things were really bad fer me. I was so cold and afraid… I took comfort in 'is arms. I … i-if you hate me … I won't blame you. I'm so sorry darling."  
Tears splashed onto his pink cheeks, his eyes pleading for forgiveness. As Micky looked away, Davy hung his head in shame.  
"I'm sorry too Micky." Mike spoke into his own lap, "Peter babe, I've really let you down. God I'm so fuckin sorry."  
Peter looked at Micky with a sad, weak smile.  
"I love you Michael," he said softly.  
Stunned and crying Mike could only stare at him.  
"Davy," Micky came to his side, "I -”  
In an emotional haze, he grabbed his little one into his arms, sobbing his own apologies.  
"Micky - luv, please - wha's wrong?"  
"Peter - he was so upset!" Micky bawled.  
"Mike," Peter said, taking his hand, "Michael don’t be so hard on yourself. What happened between you and Davy - it was sweet and a noble thing. You did it because you wanted to help him, and you loved his body because he was there and you were both alone and frightened."  
"Cotton you don't have to make excuses for me."  
"Michael, I was frightened too."  
Micky nodded his head, staring vacantly into the distance.  
"Davy, I love you like a little brother," Peter turned to him, "I would gladly die before I'd ever hurt you."  
"I love you too Petah," he said, confusion on his face.  
"Michael, I made love to Micky last night. It was totally on me; I initiated it - I saw it through.”  
"Kinda hard for it to be all your fault with me on top Pete," Micky admitted shame-faced.  
Davy's face was a blank mask.  
"I thought you both were dea-"  
Peter burst into heart-wrenching sobs on Mike's chest.  
"Shhh," Mike held him and soothed, "it's ok shotgun, please don't cry. Cotton, baby - if you needed comfort," he looked over at Micky, "I can't think of anyone else I'd rather have to be there for you. I love you Peter."  
Davy looked hopefully at Micky, biting his full lower lip.  
"Forgive me?" Micky asked, his hazel eyes melting into Davy's own.  
"If you can forgive me," Davy said soulfully.  
Micky took him into his arms and held him as if he would never let him go.  
"So," Davy said tentatively, "we're all… good then?"  
They glanced from one to the other, nodding and smiling with relief.  
Just then, the door swung open with a raucous noise.  
"SURPRISE!" Shouted the three men as they came in bearing two birthday cakes and several colorful gift bags.  
"Oh my lands!" Mike said in wonder.  
"I'd completely forgot!" Davy said grinning like the Cheshire cat.  
"Happy Birthday Mike, Davy!"  
"Happy Birthday!" The group resounded.  
Mike smiled bashfully as Peter strapped a pointy party hat under his chin.  
"Happy birthday Tiny," he winked to his little friend.  
"Same to you mate," Davy grinned back.  
Presenting them each with their own cake, Nicky led the group in chorus:  
"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you …"

Davy was released from the hospital the next day with a fairly clean bill of health. The concierge of the ski lodge arranged transportation back from Denver, and granted them a free week’s accommodation for all they'd been through. Davy was quiet and somewhat withdrawn, keeping to himself in his room much of the morning. Concerned, Tony called a Davy-less family meeting.  
"I'm not sure exactly what's eating him, but I have a couple of ideas." Tony began.  
"It occurred to me," Mike piped in, "that tumble down Shadow Mountain messed with his head."  
"I was thinking about that very thing. As he's always been very athletic, we can't let him get spooked by this injury. He’s going to have to get back on the proverbial horse, and soon."  
"If he’s really that shook up about it how do we get him back on a pair of skis?" Micky asked.  
"We'll have to talk him into a group run. All of us. " Robbie added.  
"I'm in. I'll do anything to see that fire in his eyes again." Peter said sadly.  
"I think there may be another problem going on here also."  
"What's that Nicky?"  
"Well, today in the hospital, there was a tiny carton of vanilla ice cream on his lunch tray - it was just him and I in the room. He picked it up and sort of stared at it… got a distant look in his eyes and started to cry."  
"Really?"  
"Yes. I went to say something to him, but he up and threw it across the room mumbling about it being 'his fault'."  
"Oh god, that poor kid."  
"I'm a little confused."  
"The night that he and Nicky's parents were killed Mike; they were hit by a drunk driver, Davy blames himself, you see it was his birthday, and he had pleaded to go and get ice cream. They had just turned onto the road where the parlor was when they were hit."  
"Is that why he hates it so much?" Micky asked, his voice cracking with emotion.  
Tony nodded.  
"With it just having been his birthday," Nicky reasoned, "and then the ice cream on his lunch tray, I'm sure it's weighing on his mind."  
"But he was just a little kid - there's no way he could have foreseen what happened that night," Robbie said.  
"True that," Tony said, "unfortunately that idiot guardian Robyn made a point of convincing him it was his selfishness that caused the chain of events to occur."  
"If I EVER get my hands on that dirt bag…” Micky said angrily, punching his fist into his palm.  
"Well unfortunately, the damage is done," Tony pointed out, "the question is how do we undo it."  
"I have an idea," Nicky said, "but first, what are we doing tonight?"  
"Tonight?" Micky asked.  
"Oh my gosh - it’s New Year’s Eve!" Peter cried excitedly.  
"I guess we put together a little impromptu party!" Tony brightened.  
"I LOVE parties!" Peter beamed.  
"Cool it shotgun," Mike smiled.  
"Anyone want to go into town with me?"  
"Are we going to celebrate here?"  
"We could go down to the lodge Nicky - I'm certain they're having some sort of doings, but that will exclude you, Micky and Davy from any sort of revelry."  
"Right, when are you going to town?"  
"Might as well get it out of the way,” he laughed, “Can someone make a list of what everyone wants to eat, drink and snack on? I'll be ready in five minutes."

Pretzels and jerky, chips, dip, peanuts and nachos were the snack lineup for party time. They ordered several pizzas for dinner with some spicy wings for a kicker. Two kinds of wine, some beer for ol Tex, and cinnamon whiskey were piled deep on the counter. Davy had asked for a bottle of amaretto and Robbie bought a pint of crème de menthe. A huge bottle of champagne for a midnight toast was chilling in the fridge.  
"Okay," Tony said, "Nobody - and I mean nobody - drinks a drop without eating a full dinner. I expect everyone to snack often, and do not push yourselves - if you think you’re getting too drunk, back off. If anyone feels like they’re going to throw up, they had better make it to the bathroom!”  
By ten-thirty the celebration was in full swing. With music playing in the background, Davy and Robbie played pool while Mike, Tony and Micky played poker. Peter was showing Nicky how to play a few chords on the guitar, which he was picking up very quickly. At eleven-fifteen, still fairly sober, they all went for a swim. A brief and teasing game of keep-away-from-Davy with a beach ball had them all laughing, until irritated, he skulked off by himself.  
Ten minutes before midnight, they gathered in the living room and tuned in to watch the ball drop in Times Square. Champagne and glasses ready, they reflected on the last fading moments of the year: One that had taken incredible turns for them all.  
"Anyone have any resolutions for the new year?" Robbie asked.  
"I do," Micky volunteered, "I intend to not hide from anybody how I feel for this guy right here."  
He planted a kiss on Davy's cheek.  
"I'm gonna really focus on writing music," Mike said, "not just sometimes, but every week I'm gonna set aside one day to just work on that."  
"I'm going to go to law school." Robbie said.  
"Mi amici - I'm so happy - you're finally following your dreams!" Tony beamed.  
I've considered it for a long time; I think a year off from school is long enough."  
"I'm going to take that trip I've been putting off for so long, to Venice, my grandmama's childhood home."  
"Venice, wow! It's said to be one of the most beautiful and romantic cities in Europe!" Peter mooned.  
"I'm going to start back to school too," Nicky said shyly.  
"Really?" Robbie asked, "What for Nicky?"  
"I want to be a chef."  
"Yer off to an EXCELLENT stahrt bubba, ya learned from the best," Davy nodded to Tony.  
"I'm gonna try not to cry so much."  
"Good for you Pete," Micky said with a thumbs up.  
"Atta boy Cotton!"  
"What aboutchoo Tiny?" Mike asked his little friend.  
"Hey it's eleven fifty-nine!" Davy pointed out evasively.  
"Champagne!" Tony said, scrambling to pour.  
"Here we go!" Peter said excitedly.  
"Ten, nine, eight," they chanted in unison, the excitement mounting, "THREE - TWO - ONE: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"  
Mike took Peter in his arms and kissed him long and hard. Micky, with Davy in his lap, put his little one in a steamy lip lock, tangling his fingers in his thick brown hair.  
Robbie gave Tony a hearty handshake and clapped Nicky on the back. Tony in turn hugged his Nicky in a tight embrace, kissing his forehead.  
Davy stood and hugged his brother, the others hugging and wishing each other the best for the coming year. Raising their glasses Tony asked Mike to propose a toast.  
Quietly thoughtful, Mike considered his words before he spoke.  
"Here's to the hard times as they've shaped and strengthened us into the family we are: loving, supportive, strong. To the better times to come with old friends and new, my brothers - my inspiration - my life. Cheers."  
"Cheers!"  
"Cheers Mate."  
"Amen brother!"  
"Salud!"  
"Acclamazioni mio fratello!"  
"That was beautiful Michael. Cheers."

At one o'clock, Micky stepped into the pool house to find Davy laying on his back on the deck staring up at the stars.  
"I've been looking for you for twenty minutes Dave. Whatcha doin in here?"  
"Hiya Micky!” He said animatedly, getting to his feet, "Happy Yew Near!"  
"Oh good grief," Micky laughed.  
"You wan'some amarnello?" Davy offered, holding up the bottle of amber liquor.  
"Huh, you're drunk Jones. Gimme the bottle."  
"I don' wanna," Davy pouted.  
Lemme have the amaretto Davy, you've had enough."  
"Yer gonna hafta catch me first," he teased.  
"I'm not gonna chase you. If you don't hand it over, when I do get my hands on you I'm gonna bust that little ass for you."  
"He-he," Davy giggled, taking a big swallow.  
Micky took a casual step toward him, talking nonchalantly.  
"Course you're an adult. Nineteen years old now - not like I can tell you what to do. "  
"S'right!"  
Focusing on his lover, Davy didn't notice as Tony slipped into the room from behind him.  
"I mean, "Micky continued, "it's new years and if you wanna get shit-faced, who am I to try and stop you?"  
"I'm all growed up," Davy giggled again, "I can do wha'evah I want!"  
"Nobody can tell you what to do," Micky inched closer.  
"Tha's RIGHT! Not even ol B'lony Tony! HE-HE!”  
Micky fought the urge to burst into peals of laughter, as Tony, now right behind Davy, raised an eyebrow at Davy's drunken joke.  
"So you just go on ahead and polish off the bottle Davy, don't let me or Tony spoil your fun."  
"Nevah! Tony is a big pahrty poop, but 'es not gonna spoil my pahrty!"  
Snatching the liquor from Davy's hand, Tony grabbed him around the waist from behind.  
"Hey wha'?" Davy yelped.  
"Relax kiddo," Tony said with a sarcastic grin, "it’s just me, the Big Poop. Time for you to sober up a little bit junior."  
Easily lifting the youngster like a stuffed toy, he tossed him casually into the pool.  
"HEEEYY!" Davy yelled as he went flying into the cool water.  
Micky and Tony roared with laughter, watching the little Englishman surface sputtering chlorinated water.  
"Very funny, ha-ha" he scowled up at them, wading to the pool's edge, "now get me outta here."  
"Come on kiddo," Tony grinned, offering him a hand.  
Placing his foot firmly on the side wall of the pool, Davy took Tony's outstretched hand and with all the leverage he could muster jerked him into the pool.  
"Oh you little shit!" Tony laughed.  
Davy swam away quickly, cackling hysterically.  
Tony climbed out of the pool, and grabbing the bottle headed for the door.  
"No more alcohol!" He warned Davy.  
"Yessir," Davy said sheepishly.  
"Come on little one," Micky said, "let's go upstairs."  
Up in their room, Davy stripped out of his wet clothes.  
"Take a dip in the hot tub?" Micky said suggestively.  
"Sure, lemme grab a coupl'a towels."  
As Davy leaned over the bed to reach for the towels from their earlier swim, Micky made his move. He shoved Davy down, pinned him on the bed and sat straddling his back.  
"Micky? Wha'th fuck'ya doin?"  
"I tried to tell you Davy."  
"What the bloomin hellerya talkin about?"  
"I told you -”  
'SMACK'  
"OW!"  
"If you didn't,"  
'SMACK'  
"HEY!"  
"Hand over the,"  
'SMACK'  
"MICKY!"  
"Liquor,"  
'SMACK'  
"DAMMIT man!"  
"I'd bust,"  
'SMACK'  
"UGH!"  
"That,"  
'SMACK'  
"PLEASE!"  
"Ass."  
'SMACK-SMACK-SMACK'  
"FUCK!"  
Rising to stand beside the bed, Micky grinned at Davy's red behind.  
"That was just wrong," Davy scowled, arms folded across his chest.  
"Maybe next time you'll listen to me."  
"Suck my dick."  
"Sure. We still going in the jacuzzi?"  
"I dunno, you done playing daddy?"  
"For now, yaa. If you chill out you can spank me next time," Micky grinned stripping out of his t-shirt.  
"You can COUNT on it!" Davy grouched, reaching for Micky's belt buckle.  
"Better eat your wheaties."  
"Now wai' a minit - don't think cuz I'm small I cahn't take you down if I want."  
"Love to have you wrestle me any time."  
(ZIIIP)  
"Uhh, later… I'm erm busy just now," he said, sliding Micky out of his jeans.  
"Mmmm… I like it when you… get busy. "  
"Fill up the tub Dolenz."  
"You're adorable when you're naked."


	7. Chapter 7

   Davy stumbled into the kitchen around noon, looking green and holding his head.   
   " **AFTERNOON SUNSHINE** ," Tony shouted playfully.   
   "Oh God! Don't _DO_ that," he winced.   
   "Breakfast?"  
   " **NO** \- no _food_!"  
   "Here Davy," Robbie grinned, sliding a glass of green goo in front of him, "this will make you feel a _lot_ better.”  
   "You must be joking - it looks like _dog_ vomit!"  
   Tony nearly choked on his coffee.   
   "Seriously, it's just a smoothie, little ' _hair of the dog_ ' if you will. It'll set you back on your feet."  
   Davy took a cautious sniff and shook his head with a chill.  
   "Tha's ' _orrible_ \- you tryin to kill me? Wha's _in_ this stuff?"  
   "Spinach, blueberries, orange juice, wheat germ and a shot of amaretto."  
   "Yer outta yer _bloomin bird_!"  
   "Really Davy, Robbie is right. Just give it a taste kiddo, if you hate it you don't _have_ to finish it. If you can drink it, you _really will_ feel much better quickly."  
   Davy eyed them skeptically.   
   "I'll just _TASTE_ it - but so 'elp me if I go to puke, I'm _aimin_ ' fer the lot of yas."  
   Holding his nose Davy took a small sip of the thick, pungent slime. Then another.   
   " _Eh_?" Robbie asked.   
   "Well, s'not _swill_."  
   "Bottoms up," Tony smiled, toasting him with his coffee.  
   Davy drained the glass in two long swigs, licking off the green mustache when he was through.  
   "Good man." Robbie nodded.  
   "Well it's about time you got out of bed," Nicky teased, ruffling his brother's hair.  
   "Oh _PLEASE_ don't shake me 'ead."  
   "Better get it together cupcake, you and I have a _date_."  
   "Date? Whatta ya _talkin_ ' about?"  
   "It's a surprise. Just be ready to go out with me, say _two o'clock_?"  
   "I guess so," Davy shrugged.

   Showered and dressed, Davy indeed felt rejuvenated; Robbie's smoothie had done its job. Whistling his way down the stairs, his eyes sparkled with an energy that belied his previous condition.   
   "Well you look _human_ again," Tony quipped.   
   "I _feel_ like one too," Davy grinned.   
   "You ready short stack?" Nicky called from the front room.   
   "Who yer callin' _short_?"   
   Nicky gave him a wry look.   
   "Really Davy? Five foot _two_ \- five foot _**eight**_." He gestured between them.   
   Davy flipped him the bird.  
   "Come on _stretch_ ," Nicky laughed," let's go."  
   They walked the quarter mile to the lodge and into the dining room. Nicky chose a corner booth and waved the waiter over.  
   "Good afternoon gentleman. Can I get you something to drink?"  
   "I'd like some ice water please and a hot chocolate."  
   "That sounds _great_ ," Davy said, "I'll 'ave the same."  
   "Very well sirs, lunch will be along momentarily."  
   "Lunch?" Davy asked, puzzled, "we 'aven't _ordered_ yet."  
   "It's ok; I took care of this ahead of time."  
   "Oh. _Really_?" He said with a suspicious leer.  
   Their drinks arrived promptly, and taking a long sip of his frothy cocoa, Nicky looked up at his brother   
   "David, I've noticed, well that you've had some.. _issues_ lately."  
   "What do you mean?"  
   "I saw-"  
   " _Lunch_ gentleman."  
   Davy sat back slack-jawed as the waiter laid the meal before them: Fish and chips and two foamy mugs of root beer.   
He swallowed roughly, his throat suddenly quite dry.  
   "You alright _luv_?"  
   Davy's head snapped rigidly upright.   
   "W- _what_ 'd you call me?'  
   "You look _REALLY_ spooked bubba, is anything wrong?" Nicky edged him along.   
   Davy stared at him a moment, meeting the gentle challenge in his eyes.   
   "No. Just.. _hung-over_. "  
   "Well then, some food in your stomach should set you to rights."  
   "Yes." Davy nodded.   
   They ate in relative silence the very meal they had last shared twelve years before, on Davy's seventh birthday. Nicky ate heartily, enjoying his meal with great relish. His younger brother, distracted and confused, picked over his food with sad distaste. When the waiter had cleared their plates from the table, Nicky nodded briefly in his direction.   
   "You didn't eat much."  
   "Not very 'ungry I guess. Sorry."  
   "I ordered dessert for us Davy, I hope you don't mind.”  
   Before he could answer, the waiter returned, placing two small dishes on the table.   
        _Two dishes of chocolate ice cream_.   
   Davy visibly blanched, his heart pounding, he looked at Nicky with terrified eyes.  
   "Bubba, it's time for you to give up the guilt. I saw you in the hospital Davy, when the ice cream came with your meal."  
   Davy stared down at the table, now unable to face Nicky or his words.   
   "You disappeared, or _I_ did. It was as if you went to another place and time and everything else around you faded away. The haunted look in your eyes just _broke my heart_. You threw the ice cream at the wall, and murmured under your breath that it was ' _ **your fault**_ '."  
   He reached across the table and took Davy by the hand.  
   "I brought you here Davy to make you understand something: It **WAS NOT** _your_ fault. You were seven years old and you wanted ice cream for your birthday. You were not the man driving drunk that hit our car and you had _no way_ of knowing what was coming. You cannot spend the rest of your days blaming yourself because _life_ happens."  
   Stinging, salty tears ran down Davy's ash-white cheeks, painful memories and years of guilt burning in his eyes.   
   "I don't understand Nicky how you can even _love_ me - _forgive_ me! If I hadn't been so stubbornly selfish that night, mum n dad would still _be_ 'ere."  
   "You don't _know_ that! Davy we were both raised in church, and you know as well as I that when God says it's over - _that's it_ \- your life is finished. It was their time, regardless of the _how_ part. I can't forgive you because there is nothing to forgive, don't you understand that? It **_wasn't your fault_**!"  
   "I want so _much_ to believe that."  
   "You can, because it's the truth. Davy, new years is a time for change, for new beginnings. I've watched you blunder through your life these past months wearing a perma-press smile, torturing yourself because you _believe_ that you deserve it. Well _**no more**_. Today little brother, is the day I reclaim you: Today -I'm taking _my bubba back_. No more punishing yourself or denying yourself happiness for something that you couldn't control."  
   He picked up Davy's spoon.  
   "Today, for _mum and dad_ Davy, it's time to have that birthday ice cream. It's time to _live_ again."  
   Transported in time and looking like the seven year old that had lost so much, he looked into his brother’s face. Finding only truth, love and sincerity, he finally nodded his head in acceptance. With trembling fingers, Davy reached for the spoon. He looked at the melting ice cream as if the secrets of the entire universe lay in its creamy depths. Raising his honey-gold eyes to meet with Nicky's, he braved a weak smile. He dipped the spoon into the brown puddle and raised it to his lips. Smiling, Nicky nodded. Closing his eyes, he tasted the forbidden treasure of his ill-fated childhood, and with it, he swallowed the last traces of his burden of guilt.

  On the walk back hand in hand, they said very little - there was no need. The past had been reckoned with, and the future shone brightly in front of them. As they walked into the rented house, Nicky placed a brotherly arm around his shoulder.   
   "There's just one more thing we need to deal with bubba."  
   Tony and Mike both looked up, knowingly.   
   "Wha's that?"  
   " _Shadow Mountain_."  
   Davy cocked his head with a quizzical look.  
   "We've all discussed it. You _have_ to get back on your skis and face that snowy demon. You need to suit up kiddo, because the lot of us are taking that hill together, _today_."  
  
   Standing at the summit of Shadow Mountain, it was easy to see that Davy was nervous. Determined to see it through, he refused to submit to his subconscious fears.   
   "Hey Tiny," Mike spoke from behind him.   
   "Hey," he said without turning around.   
   "I know this ain't easy for ya. I'm proud of ya for havin' the grit to even come _up_ here."  
   "Thanks Mike."  
   "You can change your mind ya know, nobody's gonna _fault_ ya for that."  
   "Yaa I know. Not _bloody likely_." He grinned.   
   "Didn't reckon,” He smiled.  
   "You guys ready to kick this hills _ASS_?" Tony called to them.  
   "Coming."   
   "Watch for them dadblamed rocks."   
   "Don't _I_ know it!”  
   "Let's _ROCK_ this slope little bro!" Nicky enthused.  
   Taking a deep breath, Davy made a last minute check of his equipment. Nodding to Tony, he and the others lined up in position, ready to push forward.   
   "One at a time guys, count out fifteen seconds apart on the count of three. Davy, you lead out."  
   "Okay."  
   "Ready? _One, two - **THREE**_!"  
   Davy leaned forward and shoved off with his poles. All the panic and dread instantly vanished as the wind hit his face and he sailed down the slope as if on wings. Nicky went next, followed by Tony, Mike, Micky, Peter and Robbie. Pure adrenaline and exhilaration pulsed through them as one by one they rushed forward, gliding to the bottom of the hill. Fortunately, there were no mishaps this time.  
   " _ **WOOHOO**_ Davy you _**DID IT**_!" Nicky cried hugging him hard.  
   " _Naturally_ ," Davy shrugged with an impish, egotistical grin.  
   "Way to go _Tiny_!" Mike applauded.  
   "That my friends was an _awesome_ run!" Tony smiled cheerfully, "let's head back and celebrate Davy's victory! Dinner on the town!  
  
   Five days later they boarded a 747 bound for LAX to make the three-hour journey back home. They took a rain-check on their remaining paid days, longing for the comforts of their own four walls. Back at the pad, Micky and Davy collapsed in their bed, happily exhausted and took a nap. Peter and Mike spent some time unwinding on the beach, while Tony, Nicky and Robbie relaxed on the back deck. A sigh on his lips, Davy drifted into sweet oblivion, in Micky's arms. His heart full, his conscience clear - he slept fitfully, knowing that life was good and genuine peace was _truly_ possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx To:  
> Lyn  
> Baby Di  
> Dusty Butt  
> Cap'n K  
> Tater  
> Big D


End file.
